under_thedomefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Virus
Das Virus ist die vierte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Als sich die Bedingungen unter der Kuppel verschlimmern, greifen Big Jim und Rebecca hart durch, um die Bevölkerungsanzahl zu kontrollieren. Dies führt dazu, dass ein Keil zwischen Julia und Barbie getrieben wird. Gleichzeitig werden Hinweise zu Melanies Vergangenheit und ihrer Verbindung zur Kuppel offenbart Inhalt Big Jim sieht sich die Fragebögen der Bewohner an, als Rebecca zu ihm kommt und ihn daran erinnert, dass nur die Stärksten von ihnen überleben. Am Beispiel der alleinerziehenden Harriet, die als Sonntagsschullehrerin arbeitet, versucht Rebecca ihm klar zu machen, dass nur Menschen verschont werden sollten, die etwas für die Gesellschaft beitragen können. In einem unbeobachteten Moment stiehlt Rebecca schließlich Big Jims Karte, die ihr Zugang zu allen Räumen des öffentlichen Lebens in Chester's Mill gewährt. Julia sucht unterdessen Sam auf und bittet ihn um Hilfe, um herauszufinden, was Big Jim und Rebecca vor haben. Sie gesteht dabei auch, dass sie und Barbie sich gestritten haben, weil er auf Big Jims Seite zu stehen scheint. Norrie, Melanie und Joe versuchen noch immer, einen Sinn hinter dem Eintrag im Jahrbuch von 1988 zu finden, als Barbie auf der Suche nach Julia hinzukommt. Joe gesteht ihm, dass sie gestern Emails empfangen haben, woraufhin Barbie sofort an den Ort möchte, um vielleicht einen Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufzubauen. Während Junior Lyle aus seiner Zelle befreit, erreicht Rebecca eine Farm, auf der Tom Tilden, der Farmer, Probleme mit einer Art Grippe hat, die eines seiner Jungschweine dahingerafft hat. Während der Farmer eine Schubkarre besorgt, um das Schwein wegzuschaffen, nimmt Rebecca heimlich eine Blutprobe. In der Schule angekommen, gestehen die Jugendlichen, dass sie glauben, dass Melanie tatsächlich aus dem Jahr 1988 stammt. Sie zeigen ihm das Jahrbuch, doch Barbie ist, wie Norrie, überzeugt, dass es eine andere Erklärung geben muss. Er lässt sich von Joe jedoch dazu überreden, ihnen dabei zu helfen, herauszufinden, wer Melanie wirklich ist. Julia und Sam brechen derweil in Rebeccas Haus ein und finden im Kühlschrank neben etlichen Eiern auch Blutproben und ein Buch über Schweine. Um herauszufinden, was sie im Schilde führt, wollen sie alle Farmen abklappern, die Schweine halten. Rebecca verschafft sich unterdessen im Krankenhaus Zugang zu einem Labor, während Barbie und die Jugendlichen auf Mikrofilm einen Artikel über Melanie finden, in dem darüber berichtet wird, dass sie 1988 spurlos verschwunden ist. In dem Artikel ist auch die Rede davon, dass Melanies Familie aus dem Ort Zenith stammt, ebenso wie Barbie. Man beschließt, zu dem Haus zu fahren, in dem die Familie einst gelebt hat, in der Hoffnung, dies würde Melanie ihre Erinnerungen zurück bringen. Lyle gesteht Junior unterdessen, dass Pauline den Selbstmord nur vorgetäuscht hat, um aus Chester's Mill verschwinden zu können. Sie wusste, dass die Kuppel kommen würde und hoffte, durch ihren Wegzug ihren Sohn vor dem Schicksal bewahren zu können, da sie glaubte, sie ziehe die Kuppel an. Er zeigt Junior schließlich von Pauline gemalte Postkarten, auf denen Ereignisse gemalt wurden, die bereits stattgefunden haben, wie etwas der rote Regen, sowie Dinge, die Lyle noch nicht zuordnen kann. Big Jim findet Rebecca im Labor und stellt sie zur Rede. Sie gesteht, dass sie in den letzten Tagen versucht hat, in Eiern einen Virus zu kultivieren. Unterdessen haben Barbie, Norrie, Joe und Melanie das Haus erreicht. Es ist verlassen. Im Kinderzimmer findet Melanie unter der Tapete Zeichnungen von pinken Sternen und erinnert sich, dass sie einst welche gesehen hat. Sie sieht aus dem Fenster und zeigt auf eine Stelle. Joe erklärt sogleich, dass es die Stelle war, an der sie das Ei gefunden hatten. Rebecca gesteht Big Jim, dass sie versucht, das Schweinevirus mit einem Influenzavirus zu kreuzen, das auch Menschen anfällt. So will sie einen Virus schaffen, mit dem sie ihre Populationskontrolle erfolgreich durchführen kann. Zunächst ist Big Jim wütend, doch Rebecca gelingt es, ihm klar zu machen, dass der Virus eigentlich schon immer in Chester's Mill geschlummert hat und nur die Kuppel ihn zu einer Waffe gemacht hat, mit denen sie nun das Überleben der Stärksten sichern können. Da sie mit den Postkarte nicht weiterkommen, schlägt Lyle vor, Paulines altes Tagebuch zu finden, in der Hoffnung, dort weitere Informationen zu bekommen. Junior glaubt, dass sein Onkel dies an sich genommen hat. Lyle kann ihn schließlich überreden, ihn zur Hütte von Sam zu bringen. Sam und Julia finden derweil heraus, dass auf der Farm mit dem kranken Schwein noch mehr Tiere betroffen sind. Sie schließen sofort daraus, dass Rebecca wohl versucht hat, einen Virus zu züchten, nach dem, was sie in ihrer Küche gefunden haben. Im Wald begibt sich Melanie auf die Stelle, an der die Minikuppel stand und wird von Visionen an ihre Vergangenheit heimgesucht. Sie erinnert sich plötzlich wieder daran, wie sie, Lyle, Sam und Pauline im Jahr 1988 an die Stelle gekommen waren und einen Meteoriten gefunden haben. Sie haben ihn berührt und als er sich öffnete, steckte ein pink leuchtendes Ei darin. Melanie nahm es an sich, doch in der Aufregung wurde sie von jemanden gestoßen und fiel so unglücklich, dass sie sich das Genick brach und starb. Zeitgleich erlosch das pinke Leuchten. Im Rathaus übergibt Rebecca Big Jim das Virus und versucht abermals, ihn dazu zu drängen, ihn auf die Bevölkerung los zu lassen, während Barbie an der Stelle zu graben beginnt, an dem die Minikuppel stand. Schnell stößt er auf den Meteoriten, den Melanie erwähnt hat. Dies wirft nun die Frage auf, warum Melanie zurückgekehrt ist und warum Sam die ganze Zeit so getan hat, als würde er sie nicht erkennen. Barbie geht sogar soweit, dass er vermutet, dass er es war, der Melanie getötet hat, während Joe erkennt, dass Melanie zu den ursprünglichen vier Händen gehört. Big Jim kommt ins Sweetbriar Rose, um den Virus dort freizusetzen, wird jedoch im letzten Augenblick von Sam und Julia daran gehindert. Zunächst streitet er die Sache mit dem Virus ab, doch Sam sieht in seiner Tasche nach und findet die Viole. Wie sich herausstellt, ist diese jedoch leer. Junior findet unterdessen das Tagebuch seiner Mutter, was ihm sofort von Lyle aus den Händen gerissen wird. Sein Blick fällt auf die Zeichnung einer roten Tür mit der Nummer "1821" darüber. Dann schlägt er Junior nieder und verschwindet. Rebecca ist in der Kirche und will den Virus dort über das Weihwasser verteilen, bringt es jedoch nicht fertig, ihn freizusetzen, als sie mitbekommt, wie der Farmer sich bei Harriet verzweifelt äußert, dass der Virus außer Kontrolle geraten ist und die Hälfte seines Bestandes an Schweinen dahin gerafft hat. Julia fängt sie vor der Kirche schließlich ab und bringt sie zur Polizei, wo Sam auch Big Jim hingebracht hat. Beide werden vorläufig festgenommen. Julia hofft, dass den beiden der Prozess gemacht wird, woraufhin Big Jim verlangt, dass sie Barbie dann gleich mitbringen soll, weil er angeblich der erste war, der mit der Virus-Sache einverstanden war. Barbie und die Kids finden derweil den bewusstlosen Junior. Nachdem er erwacht ist, gesteht er, dass Lyle auf freiem Fuß ist und er befürchtet, dass Lyle Angie getötet hat. Julia kommt am Abend mit Sam nach Hause und bedankt sich bei ihm für die Hilfe, auch wenn ihre Theorie am Anfang unglaubwürdig und verrückt klang. Just in dem Moment klopft es an der Tür. Es ist Barbie. Er möchte mit ihr sprechen, doch Julia schickt ihn verletzt weg. Sam versucht, Julia zu trösten und kommt ihr näher, doch als er sie küssen will, weicht sie ihm aus. Sie beschließen, es vorerst dabei zu belassen, dass sie Freunde sind. Als Julia in die Küche geht, greift Sam sich an die Schulter und offenbart darunter blutige Kratzer. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *James "Junior" Rennie *Sam Verdreaux *Joe Mcallister *Phil Bushey *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rebecca Pine *Big Jim Rennie *Melanie Cross *Lyle Chumley Quelle myFanbase